


Magnus and Alec Make A Porno

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Check the authors notes, Dick riding, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mentions of probing, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Self-preperation, Sex Tapes, Tentacles, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: The title says it all.When Magnus and Alec realize just how broke they are, they need to come up with some cash fast. The only problem is, they risk revealing that each has had a secret crush on the other for years. Is the payoff worth the risk?This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Magnus and Alec Make A Porno

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's late! Don't ask about the crazy word count.
> 
> Prompt #11 Tentacle Porn
> 
> This one is a bit of a crackfic, a take-off of the movie: Zack and Miri Make A Porno.
> 
> I didn't know which tag to use so I'm putting it here. Magnus and Alec are acting in the second part of this one. They have to perform a scene that is made to look Non-consensual. I don't have a clue what tag I'm supposed to use for that so this is a fair warning. Obviously, they both consent. 
> 
> If that is something that you can't read then please don't. There are always more stories to read. If you choose to read and come after me in the comments I won't even entertain you. Your comment will simply be deleted.

Alec flopped down on the couch next to his best friend and dropped the pile of mail onto the coffee table in front of it. A pit opened up in his stomach as he stared at the pile. Their financial situation had spiraled out of control. Any time a bill came in the mail, they would shove the unopened envelope into the kitchen drawer. Unfortunately, the drawer was now overflowing.

Magnus took one look at the pile and turned his attention to the small hole that had appeared in the cushion he was sitting on. Pulling the stuffing out of their ratty old couch was much more preferable to admitting that they needed help with the huge pile of bills that had built up.

“I guess we should open these,” Alec muttered, wanting to do anything but. Everyone had hounded them about the importance of a college education, relentlessly beating it into them that they would get nowhere in life without a degree. Nobody had ever talked to them about the debt that they would accumulate during their years of study.

“We could always go out for dinner and take a look when we get back,” Magnus said hopefully.

“With what money?” Alec sighed, reaching for the first letter. They were broke, both of them. Not only did they have student debt coming out of their asses, but they also had bills piling up for the tiny two-bed apartment they had shared for the last four years.

“I think I still have a credit card that I haven’t maxed out. I kept it for emergencies. I’d say this qualifies,” Magnus said, ignoring the bills.

“You used the emergency one,” Alec said, plucking a credit card bill out of the pile and dropping it in Magnus’ lap.

Magnus wilted, realizing just how far up shit creek the pair of them were. A knock on the door had him bounding up, ready for a distraction but Alec pulled him back down.

“It will be…” Alec didn’t even need to finish. The front door opened, revealing his brother, Jace, and Jace’s boyfriend, Simon. He wasn’t surprised to find his sister, Izzy following them, her girlfriend, Clary, bringing up the rear.

“Lightwoods,” Magnus greeted them with a nod, too bummed out to even complain about his roommate’s family and their lack of boundaries. He was used to them barging in. At least they’d knocked today. 

“What’s wrong with you two? Did someone die?” Simon asked, flopping down on the couch next to Magnus.

“Do you have to sit on my knee?” Magnus huffed, dragging the bottom of his jacket from under Simon’s ass. He elbowed Alec until his friend moved up, giving him an extra inch or two of space.

“What’s all that?” Jace asked, waving to the pile of paper in front of his brother as he poked his head into the fridge in the corner of the living room/kitchen/dining area. His brother really needed a bigger place. And some decent food, he realized when he saw the pitiful contents of Alec and Magnus’ fridge.

“Bills. And get out of the fridge,” Alec said, squeezing Izzy’s hand when she patted his shoulder as she passed him on the way to the only chair in the room. Clary followed her and plonked herself down on Izzy’s lap.

“You could always…” Izzy started.

“I’m not asking him for anything,” Alec said, feeling as though they’d had the conversation at least a hundred times over the last two years. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t switched majors halfway through college, Dad would have paid the rest of your tuition,” Jace suggested as he picked his way through the gaps in the furniture and took a seat at Simon’s feet. His brother really needed a bigger place.

“Joining the family business was his plan, not mine. Business isn’t for me,” Alec said, watching his brother open the week-old Chinese container that had been festering in their fridge.

“And poetry is?” Jace asked, turning his nose up at the moldy food. He dropped it on the pile of bills on the table.

“It’s not poetry,” Magnus chimed in, coming to Alec’s rescue. “Your brother studied English…”

“Yeah yeah,” Jace waved Magnus away. He knew that his brother wanted to be a journalist.

“What about your dad?” Izzy asked Magnus. His father was just as rich as their own and would have no problem paying Magnus’ bills off. Alec’s too if Magnus begged hard enough.

“My father hasn’t spoken to me in four years, Isabelle,” Magnus snorted. Asmodeus and Robert were cut from the same cloth, both excellent businessmen, both wealthy, both disappointed by their sons’ choices. “He told me I’d never earn a cent from dancing. I’m not about to go and ask him to pay off my debt.”

“So what are you going to do?” Clary asked both of them. Thankfully, the rest of them had had their tuition and bills paid by their parents.

“I have an audition for a music video next week,” Magnus said.

“And I can pick up some extra shifts at the diner,” Alec said with a grimace. The diner he worked part-time at was a shithole that was slowly sucking the life out of him. And the tips were shit. But they kept him and Magnus going.

“There’s always prostitution,” Jace suggested, eyeing Magnus and his brother up. “Alec, you should probably be the pimp, Magnus is prettier. And he goes with both so-- double the earning potential,” he said. 

“Fuck off!” Alec said, aiming a kick at his brother. One look at the grin Magnus tried to hide had him aiming an elbow at his roommate too.

“They need real jobs,” Clary said, throwing a cushion at Jace’s head. “Don’t encourage him,” she admonished her girlfriend when she felt the shake of Izzy’s silent laughter vibrate through her body.

Izzy couldn’t help it. The outraged expression on Alec’s face was too funny. She wrapped her arms around Clary’s waist when her girlfriend made to retrieve the cushion.

“I’ve got several interviews lined up at the end of the month,” Alec said. Two of them were for internships but he still had to try. They could lead to something better.

“What are you going to do until then? Live off rotten take-out?” Clary asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, biting back the “Sorry, Mom” retort that was on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t need a lecture, he needed a quick way to earn some cash.

“We don’t need you to tell us that we are a pair of failures, biscuit,” Magnus muttered.

“Put those away. We are not taking your money,” Alec said when his siblings and their partners simultaneously pulled their wallets out.

“You could give blood and sperm? They pay for those, right?” Izzy suggested, sliding a fifty out of her wallet and stuffing it down the side of the chair cushion when Magnus and Alec exchanged a look. She grinned when she saw Simon do the same out the corner of her eye.

“Have we sunk so low that we are considering selling our bodily fluids, Alexander?” Magnus asked, knowing that they had. He could think of many things that Alec could do with his bodily fluids and none of them involved Alec selling them.

“You could always make a porno?” Simon shrugged, smiling nervously when everyone’s heads snapped around. 

“Huh?” Alec asked dumbly. The choking noise Magnus made, next to him, sounded about right.

“There’s uh… there’s this website that you can send amateur porn into and they pay you for it,” Simon explained, suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar when he saw Jace’s smirk. They dabbled.

Jace snatched his cell from his pocket and brought the website up, showing it to Alec and Magnus.

“You can’t be serious?” Alec asked, staring at the phone. The dicks and dimples that were proudly on display on the screen suddenly made him extremely aware of the man sitting next to him. All too often he found himself thinking of Magnus’ dick and dimples, wondering what they would feel like under his hands and tongue… but he wasn’t going there.

“You send it to them and if they like it, they wire the money straight to your account. And they pay a lot,” Simon said, fighting not to stumble over the words.

“Yeah, the weirder the better,” Jace grinned. He was tempted to snap a picture of Alec’s bright red face and the shifty side-eye Magnus was watching Alec with. “The more… unique the porn, the more they pay. You could have a couple of grand in your account within hours.”

“What constitutes “unique”?” Magnus asked, his curiosity piqued. He glanced sideways, trying to be subtle about it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of sleeping with Alec. The guy was hot. Only their friendship when they’d had nothing else had kept him from making a move in the past. Now they were comfortable the way they were. No point ruining it for the sake of his pathetic crush.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, his gaze flicking from the phone to Magnus. His roommate was actually considering it. 

Alec tried to fix his face when Magnus turned to him. Magnus didn’t need to know about his minor (major) crush. Who wouldn’t jerk off to the mental image of Magnus a couple of times a week? They were just friends though. Best friends. They didn’t need anything complicating that. Plus, they lived together. It would be awkward afterward.

“It has to be something that you don’t see every day. You could wrap plastic bags around your heads and bang,” Jace suggested. Danger-boning was a thing. “Or Alec could get down on all fours and you could ride him like a pony,” he said with a shrug.

“Is there anything that doesn’t involve asphyxiation or knocking each other’s spines out of alignment?” Izzy asked, seeing the horrified expression on Alec’s face. Magnus looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“Sure. Alec could wear a diaper and Magnus could like... feed him and change the diaper,” Simon said, taking the phone from Jace to flick through the categories. “Or Magnus could make Alec wear a leather muzzle and walk him like a dog,” he said, eyes flicking up from the screen.

“Why do I have to be the one to wear diapers and muzzles?” Alec asked, glaring at Simon.

“Or a saddle,” Jace piped up.

“I mean, Magnus could wear them. If you’re into it?” Simon said, trying to decipher the expression on Alec’s face. Maybe Alec was into it?

“No, thank you. It’s not my kind of thing,” Magnus said, holding his hands up. 

“It’s not mine either!” Alec exploded, turning to Clary for help. She was the only sane one in the room. There was no way he would be able to fuck Magnus. It would end their friendship because he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to hide how far gone he was for Magnus.

“Calm down, Alec. Nobody is going to make you wear a diaper,” Clary said, having to bite into her lip to stop from howling with laughter. Izzy was practically comatose beneath her, collapsing into fits of giggles.

“There’s always tentacles,” Simon suggested, clicking on a video.

“There’s what?” Alec choked, his head snapping around. “I am not fucking an octopus! And neither is he,” he snapped, stabbing a finger in Magnus’ direction.

“Relax, Grandpa. Nobody said anything about fucking an octopus,” Jace said, taking the phone. Everyone crowded around it to watch. 

Magnus watched a guy with really bad CGI tentacles creep up on a woman who was strapped onto a metal table in the middle of a warehouse. The woman started “screaming” when the “tentacles” slithered over her naked body. Funnily enough, she opened her legs as wide as they would go for the “beast”. Her acting was appalling. 

“People get off on this?” Alec asked. The tentacles had covered the woman and were now probing all of her orifices while the guy laughed maniacally.

“See the thumbs up underneath the video? That’s how many people have liked it,” Jace said, pointing the like feature out. He stabbed at it with a chuckle, the thumb lighting up green.

Magnus gawped. The video had over a million green thumbs. It was one of the worst porn videos he had ever seen. He couldn’t help but wonder how many the good ones received.

“The more likes a video gets, the more you get paid. If you do it live they pay double and the viewers can comment and leave tips,” Simon said.

“How do the two of you know so much about it?” Izzy asked. Jace’s smirk and Simon’s bright red ears said it all.

“Does it matter? In case you haven’t noticed, none of us know the first thing about CGI. And we don’t have any of these cameras or warehouses just lying around,” Magnus said, shaking his head. 

“You don’t need CGI or a fancy set. You just need a decent phone and a story. You can use my iPhone X and Clary could make you some fake tentacles, couldn’t you?” Simon asked. 

“Sure. I could sculpt some using polymer clay,” Clary said, practically rubbing her hands together at the thought of a new project.

“He’ll be offering to shoot and produce it next,” Magnus snorted, jerking a thumb at Simon. They all knew he was a sci-fi movie nerd. He shook his head when Simon’s eyes went wide.

“No! No, absolutely not. Because we aren’t doing it,” Alec said before Simon could get any ideas. “Why are you all here anyway?” he asked, firmly shutting them all down.  _ Bunch of creeps. They look way too excited,  _ he thought, taking in their expressions. Even Magnus looked intrigued.

“We were heading out for dinner and dropped by to see if you both wanted to come,” Izzy said, feeling strangely disappointed. Probably because she secretly wished that her brother and Magnus would just get together already. They had skipped the wedding and went straight to the ‘old married couple’ phase of their relationship. They had a joint bank account for Christ’s sake. They shared everything except a bed.

Magnus perked up. Before he remembered they had no money. A couple of frozen tv dinners was their only option right then.

“Maybe another time,” Alec said, waving a hand at the pile of bills.

“Guys, we don’t mind…” Clary started.

“Enjoy your evening,” Alec said before Clary could start treating them like a charity case. He ignored the uncomfortable expressions on everyone’s faces, waving them off when they all stood. 

Magnus saw them out, raising an eyebrow when Jace “dropped” a twenty on the floor in the doorway. Picking it up, he tucked it back into Jace’s pocket and kicked them out. At least Jace had the decency to blush. 

“They are all insane,” Alec mumbled when Magnus rejoined him on the couch.

“You don’t want to make tentacle porn with me, Alexander? You wound me,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec rolled his eyes. He was joking, of course. But he couldn’t deny that he was thinking of what they could get up to. He did that a lot.

“You’re devastated, I’m sure,” Alec said. His body didn’t react to the thought of sleeping with Magnus. At. All. “Come on, let’s see where we can cut back,” he said, leaning over the coffee table to hide the awkward tightening of his pants.

The battle of wills that commenced would have been bad enough; if they weren’t eyeing each other up the entire time. In half an hour, the only concessions that they managed to wring from each other were that Magnus would do his own mani/pedi’s at home and Alec would stop buying every notebook and fancy pen his eyes landed on.

A knock at the door surprised both of them. Magnus jumped on the excuse to take a break from their money worries. Upon opening the door he found himself face to face with a pizza delivery guy.

“Uh, we didn’t order pizza,” Magnus said when Pizza Guy tried to hand him a large pizza box.

“Dude, don’t turn it down. It’s paid for,” Pizza Guy said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “By… your beautiful, generous, kind, hot sister,” he said, squinting at the note. “And some dude called Jason,” he added with a shrug. 

Magnus thanked Pizz Guy and closed the door, gripping the box. "We really are fuck-ups, aren't we?" he asked, returning to the couch. 

Alec stared at the pizza box, sitting on top of their pile of bills when Magnus put it down. The pizza that his brother and sister had to buy for them.

"Text Clary. Tell her to make the tentacles," Alec said, scrubbing his hand over his face. What other choices did they have? They only had so much blood and jizz.

Magnus looked at Alec. Really looked at him. Could they do this? Would it be too weird? Too good? 

Would they be awkward around each other afterward? Would they want more? Or would he be left craving something that Alec couldn’t give him? 

Settling back into the couch with his feet in Alec's lap, like they aways sat, Magnus had to wonder if it wouldn't be a little bit of everything when a twin burst of heat and embarrassment shot through him. But he fired the text off anyway. 

**

One week later...

“Tell me again why I have to be the one who gets probed?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec out of his bedroom window. Naked Alec.

“You can wear the tentacles if you want,” Alec said, shivering on Magnus’ fire escape. “I’m freezing my balls off out here,” he said, trying to cover his dick with one hand, clutching his script with the other. His fucking script. The script that Simon had gleefully written for them.

“No, no thanks,” Magnus said, eyeing the long green tentacles that had been tied to Alec’s back with a leather harness that was supposed to resemble alien fighting gear, even if it made Alec look like a Leather Daddy. The tips of the tentacles looked like dildos. He looked ridiculous. “Want to go through it one more time?” he asked to take Alec’s mind off his woes.

“What is there to go through? I’m an alien that sneaks through your window and probes you,” Alec said, considering just jumping off the fire escape. They had a few minutes until they went live so he tugged his eye mask down, the only thing he had to protect his identity. They were really gonna fuck. On camera. For anyone to see.

It had been the oddest week of Alec’s life. He had swung from; fear to excitement to disbelief, back to excitement. The dreams that he’d had every night had been vivid. He hadn’t jerked off this much since he was fifteen. He had seen Magnus half-naked a million times, had even fantasized about fucking him but never so vividly. Or desperately. And now it was going to happen.

“We won’t let this get weird, right?” Magnus asked, sitting cross-legged on his bed, trying not to stare at Alec’s body. Or more accurately, Alec’s dick. It was pretty much at his eye level as his bed was situated underneath his window. Alec was trying to hide it but even with the cold draft, Alec still had his hands full. He had imagined fucking Alec before, plenty of times. But it was all he’d been able to think about all week.

“Of course not,” Alec said, unsure of whether he was lying to placate himself or Magnus. Reaching out, he tugged Magnus’ sleep mask down. Magnus had decided to shave his goatee and had scrubbed his makeup and nail polish off. Having discarded all of his usual rings and necklaces too, Magnus had hoped it would be enough of a disguise that no one would know it was him if any of his friends found the live stream.

Alec was used to seeing Magnus like this but his friend wouldn’t be caught dead out of the apartment without makeup and nail polish. Very few others had seen Magnus like this. It was one of the things he loved best about their friendship; that Magnus felt comfortable just being himself around him.

Magnus patted Alec’s hand where it brushed his cheek before he scooted down the bed and lay down, facing the camera, feet to the window. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, glad that he couldn’t see Alec’s reaction. He found that he would have been utterly disappointed if Alec said no now. Although, he would switch the camera off in an instant.

“Yeah. What about you?” Alec asked, holding his breath. As stupid he felt with the tentacles on his back, he was excited. His dick was a testament to that. When Magnus said yes, he ducked out of view of the window, rolled a condom on and slicked his dick and tentacles up with a ridiculous amount of lube.  _ You can do this, it’s only Magnus,  _ he told himself.

Magnus heard the tiny beeps of Simon’s phone, signaling that the live was about to start. The swanky phone was set up on a tripod, facing his bed, to capture everything. The light was dimmed, bright enough for their audience to see them but not on full whack, giving them a smidgeon of anonymity. He couldn’t see a thing through his mask. 

Alec waited a moment before slipping through Magnus’ window, awkwardly dragging his tentacles behind him. They were stiff and bounced back when he got inside. The air was warmer inside but he pulled the window down anyway, trying not to look at the camera. He crawled slowly over the bed, wondering if he should make alien noises. Whatever they were supposed to sound like.

Magnus waited until Alec was right next to him. When Alec tugged his silky pajama pants off he had a moment of clarity, wondering what the fuck they had gotten themselves into. Before he remembered he was with Alec. The panic that had flared for a moment disappeared. He had to fight a giggle when he thought about how ridiculous the whole situation was.

When Alec had his pants off, Magnus rolled over onto his back and let out an audible gasp for the benefit of the audience. Reaching toward his mask, he let Alec grab his arms and pin them above his head. They had discussed the whole scene, over an entire bottle of vodka.

Alec watched Magnus’ reactions through the holes of his eye mask, trying not to perv at Magnus’ gorgeous body. It felt weird to be pinning Magnus beneath him, Magnus struggling in his grip but he reminded himself that they were acting, that was all. 

Alec straddled Magnus’ hips, pinning him fully, having to fight the urge to ask if Magnus was okay. This was what he had wanted for a long time but they were doing it in front of a camera, for God knew how many people. 

Remembering what they were supposed to be doing, Alec gripped Magnus’ wrists with one hand and grabbed one of the tentacles with his free hand. 

Magnus almost jumped when he felt a slippery tentacle slither over his stomach and chest. The phone made a couple of pinging sounds, something that Simon had warned might happen. The pinging meant that viewers were leaving tips for them and they were supposed to ignore it. 

When Magnus thought of how many likes the other video had gotten he started mock yelling, twisting a little more in Alec’s grip. They had discussed whether he should struggle. Simon had piped up, telling them they’d get more likes if Magnus made it look like the alien advances were unwelcome at first so he could “succumb” to the alien’s seduction.

Alec trailed the tentacle over Magnus’ nipple, staring at the goosebumps that rose on Magnus’ skin. The lamplight bounced off the lube that transferred to Magnus’ skin, illuminating the effect. Touching Magnus, seeing the way his muscles strained, even pinning Magnus’ hands were all things that he had imagined.

Alec couldn’t deny that being with Magnus like this, straddling him, their skin touching everywhere was a massive turn on. Even if the situation was odd. The yells didn’t really do anything for him, setting his teeth on edge a little but the way Magnus moved against him had him imagining that it wasn’t an act. That Magnus really was attracted to him and felt everything as much as he did.

Alec shuddered for a moment, realizing that his erection was pressed against Magnus’ stomach. Would Magnus freak out when he realized that he was actually turned on? He scooted further back so that he was straddling Magnus’ thighs before Magnus could notice. 

One part of Magnus was keeping up the pretense, his yelling getting louder, his struggling wilder when the tentacle trailed across the bottom of his stomach and over his hip. The rest of him was trying to fight the way he was hardening beneath Alec.

One of Magnus’ biggest turn-ons was being restrained. Logically, he knew that he was supposed to be hard, that they were supposed to have sex but part of him didn’t want Alec to think he was weird. That he was getting off on the idea of being probed. Even if he was. Not necessarily by the tentacle dildos. More by the thought that he was with Alec. 

Alec’s breathing turned shallow when he glanced down at Magnus’ dick. It was bigger than he’d thought it would be, growing further when he skimmed the tentacle through the neat patch of hair at the base of Magnus’ cock. He absently wondered if he should have tidied himself up a bit more, maybe Magnus liked his partner to be manscaped.

Magnus couldn’t stop the automatic rise of his hips when the tentacle lingered for a moment before circling his dick and gliding up the underside of it. An accidental moan escaped, instead of a yell. Silently cursing himself and wishing that he could remove the blindfold to see Alec’s reaction, he shouted once more.

Alec shifted so that he was situated between Magnus’ thighs. When Magnus opened his legs to accommodate him, he forgot about their audience, even through the incessant pinging. The sound of tips rang through the room, again and again, but it did nothing to hide their heavy breathing.

Just seeing Magnus open his legs, inviting him in, made Alec want to fuck Magnus silly.  _ It’s just acting,  _ he told himself, trying not to dwell on how much he wanted his friend. Maybe it would hurt later when they were done but he could deal with that later on. Couldn’t he?

Magnus squeezed Alec with his thighs when he felt Alec’s touch turn hesitant, trying to reassure him that he was okay, even if he was still yelling.

Alec leaned forward, bending over Magnus’ body. “Can we skip to the part where you’re turned on by the tentacles, I don’t like the yelling,” he whispered in Magnus’ ear, internally cringing because of how low and gravely his voice was. He was conflicted. The yelling was almost enough to put him off but the rest of Magnus’ reactions had his balls aching with need.

Magnus shivered when Alec’s breath ghosted down his neck. The way Alec leaned over him had Alec’s dick pressed against the crack of his ass. It felt long and impossibly hard, almost setting him begging for Alec to just sink into him. His hips moved of their own accord, a stuttering breath reaching his ears when Alec’s dick slipped through the cleft of his ass cheeks.

Magnus stopped struggling, forgetting entirely what they were supposed to be doing. The hot air on his skin, Alec’s heavy breathing, and low voice surged through him and pooled in his gut. Tugging one hand free, he pulled his mask up, squinting momentarily in the light before he found Alec’s gaze. 

Magnus pulled a deep breath in when he saw how wide Alec’s pupils were through the slits in Alec’s mask. His hand moved without his permission, skimming up Alec’s thigh, the action purely instinctual. 

Alec stared down at Magnus, seeing the lust that swirled in his beautiful brown eyes. The fingers skimming over his thigh raised goosebumps in their wake. He cocked his brow, silently asking Magnus what was going on. Was it too much to hope for that Magnus wanted him as much as he wanted Magnus?

Magnus couldn’t look away from Alec’s eyes, even as his fingers continued their path over Alec’s hip. Many things were easy to fake; a kiss, a laugh, an orgasm. The wide pupils, the solid dick, the rasp in Alec’s voice. None of those could be faked. Especially not by Alec, his friend was a terrible lier. He applied the barest pressure when his hand reached Alec’s ass, silently willing Alec to give him a sign.

Moving slowly, Alec dipped his head, still looking into Magnus’ eyes to give him a chance to back away if it was unwanted. His eyes flicked to Magnus’ lips, watching Magnus’ tongue dart across his bottom lip. Capturing those lips seemed like the most natural thing in the world, something he’d thought about a lot.

When Magnus’ head rose to meet him, Magnus’ lips pouting against his own, Alec forgot all about the camera that was pointed at them. Sliding his fingers around the nape of Magnus’ neck, he held Magnus’ head in place, moaning into his mouth when Magnus opened up.

Magnus lost all control of himself. He finally had Alec’s lips on his. Wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist, he pulled Alec closer, until they were flush against each other, meeting Alec’s tongue desperately. He didn’t care about the husky moan that built in the back of his throat, he just gave as good as he got.

Alec let Magnus tug his hand free, surprised when Magnus didn’t pull it away but interlocked their fingers instead. It was much better than the grip he’d had on Magnus’ wrist. As were the small desperate sounds that escaped Magnus instead of the yells. 

The sounds were like music to Alec’s dick. He let his body take over, his hips rolling, dick sliding against Magnus’ hole. When a whine built in the back of Magnus’ throat he did it again, his own deeper moan mingling with the sound. Dropping the tentacle that he was gripping for dear life, he gripped Magnus’ ass instead, pulling Magnus’ hips up to meet his own.

That was all the reassurance Magnus needed. Alec wanted this. Trailing his hand up Alec’s spine, he threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, anchoring Alec’s to him. He had to drag shallow breaths in through his nose but at that moment, he really didn’t care. Kissing Alec was better than he had always imagined it would be.

Magnus wanted more though, was desperate for it, now that he was getting it. He chased Alec’s lips when Alec pulled back, staring up into Alec’s eyes for a moment when Alec met his gaze. One look had him surging up to claim Alec’s lips once more. He wasn’t nearly done.

Alec was more than happy to sink back into Magnus’ kiss, satisfied that Magnus wanted him too. He had thought for a moment that it would be too much but Magnus’ reaction was everything that he had hoped for. He didn’t care about the live stream anymore, releasing Magnus’ hand so that he could sit up and take the tentacles off.

Magnus fought for breath, watching Alec go for the buckle of the leather harness around his stomach that held the fake tentacles in place. An idea came to him. Reaching up, he gripped Alec’s hand to stop him, smirking when Alec’s eyebrow rose. Magnus tightened the grip of his legs and wrestled Alec until Alec was flat on his back tentacles spread over the bed, and he was straddling Alec’s hips instead.

“You won’t take me… alien scum! Let me show you how the humans do it,” Magnus growled in a fit of inspiration.

Alec gawped up at Magnus, almost snorting when Magnus winked down at him. When the phone went crazy, the sound of tips pinging in a constant stream through the room, he almost burst out laughing. It seemed the audience liked Magnus’ impromptu script change. 

Alec couldn’t give two fucks about the script when Magnus grabbed two of the tentacles, as though Magnus was pinning them to the bed, and started grinding down on his dick. Even through the condom, the friction on his dick was breathtaking. He was thankful that he had doused his dick in lube now, making the slide easier.

Magnus used his grip on the tentacles as leverage, grinding down on Alec’s dick with slow rolls of his hips with the natural grace the came from being a dancer. A smirk lit his face up when Alec’s hips bucked up off the bed, obviously impatient with his pace.

“You like that, don’t you? You like when the human rides your alien dick?” Magnus asked, having to bite his lip to stop from exploding with Laughter when Alec stopped moving. The expression on his roommate’s face was priceless.

Alec badly wanted to tease Magnus for the comment, probably would have been merciless if the tips didn’t keep pinging. He wondered for a moment if Magnus wasn’t having too much fun with the whole human and alien thing. The problem was, he did like what Magnus was doing. A lot. Especially when Magnus started shaking with silent laughter. The vibration was doing interesting things to his dick.

Magnus dropped one of the tentacles when Alec’s hips bucked up once more, clearly stating Alec’s desire for more. He sat up and reached around, spreading the lube from Alec’s dick over his hole. A breath huffed out of him when he pushed a finger in.

Alec watched Magnus’ face when Magnus started fingering himself, wishing he could see Magnus’ long, supple fingers disappearing into his hole. His dick throbbed with the need to buried inside Magnus every time Magnus’ hand brushed against it. The guy was a savage, fucking himself open. Hard. 

Alec would have been gentler if it was his fingers fucking into Magnus’ hole but Magnus was clearly enjoying himself, the slack-jawed expression disappearing to be replaced with a flutter of Magnus’ eyelids. The gasps, hissing from between Magnus’ teeth, almost had him pulling Magnus’ fingers away so he could just fuck into him already. 

Magnus writhed on his fingers, trying to loosen himself as quickly as possible. He plunged into his asshole with twisting thrusts, his dick impossibly hard as he watched Alec, watching him. The twitch of Alec’s fingers against his hip made him smile. Alec was just as impatient to be joined as he was.

When Magnus was as loose as he was going to get, he looked down at Alec, pulling his fingers out of his ass. Alec’s frantic nod, when he gripped Alec’s dick, had him positioning it at his entrance.

Unable to stop himself, Alec pushed up, meeting Magnus’ downward thrust. He almost lost his shit when Magnus squeezed every inch of him on the way down. Sweeping his hands up Magnus’ thighs, he wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ hips, gripping tightly when Magnus didn’t even give himself a minute.

Magnus leaned forward, grabbing Alec’s shoulders, and arched his back to rise off Alec’s dick. He took deep breaths, feeling ridiculously full, when he started bouncing, taking a little more of Alec in with each downward thrust. This was much better than following Simon’s shitty script. The audience seemed to agree.

Alec listened to the constant ping of tips, wondering what the people watching thought, what comments they were leaving. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were maxing their credit cards out. Magnus looked glorious, taking his pleasure unapologetically.

The way the light bounced off Magnus golden skin, the muscles of his abdomen creating shadows, Magnus’ pretty face contorting with pleasure would be enough for Alec to empty his pockets too.

Alec thrust up on Magnus’ next downward thrust, meeting Magnus’ ass with a clap that rang louder than their tips. He met Magnus’ gaze when Magnus’ head dropped, the air huffing from Magnus’ lungs, and took over. 

Magnus let Alec guide him, his breath exploding out of him with a husky moan when strong hands pushed him down onto Alec’s dick. The stretch on his asshole burned exquisitely. 

“You’ve got some moves,” Magnus moaned when Alec did it again, lifting him slightly before pushing him down with another clap of skin. The expression on Alec’s face, which clearly said, ‘you have no idea’, made him work harder for it, moving with Alec.

Magnus arched his back further, rolling his hips into Alec’s thrusts, breathing as hard as Alec was. He lost himself in their synchronized movements, marveling at how easy it was just to be with Alec. 

“Touch yourself,” Alec hissed out, watching Magnus’ dick bounce with each thrust. It looked needy, pre-cum beading up at the slit. He gripped Magnus’ hips a little tighter when Magnus straightened up, continuing to guide Magnus when Magnus took hold of himself.

Magnus looked up at Alec as he took his dick in hand, grinning when Alec’s eyes didn’t move from his hand. He stroked himself with long, languid strokes, twisting his hand a little every time he reached the head. 

Magnus had to grip Alec’s wrist at his waist with his free hand, to steady himself. Pleasure flared in his dick and his rim, a breathless whine escaping him every time Alec thrust deep into his ass or his thumb flicked over the sensitive glans at the head of his dick.

When the tips, pinging away on the phone, went crazy again, Magnus’ eyes flicked up to the camera. He realized belatedly that he had forgotten to pull his mask back down but right then, he didn’t give a shit. He looked right into the camera, jerking himself a little harder.

Alec stored everything away, watching Magnus get off on the idea of being watched. If he was honest with himself, he found it hot too, knowing that others were getting off to watching them. It made him want to up his game.

Magnus almost choked on his moan when Alec lifted him right off of his dick. The empty feeling had him squirming, desperate to have Alec inside him once more. “What the…?” he started before Alec surged up. 

Alec wriggled from beneath Magnus, only realizing how uncomfortable he had been with the tentacles digging in his back when he was upright. He slammed his lips to Magnus’ mouth, grinning at the slack-jawed, desperate expression that Magnus didn’t bother to hide.

Magnus had a second of Alec’s lips on his own before Alec pulled back, making him chase the kiss again. It wasn’t until Alec crawled around him and wrapped his arms around his waist that he understood what Alec was doing. It didn’t take him an entire minute to get on board with Alec’s thinking when Alec turned them toward the camera.

Alec kneeled behind Magnus, wrapping one arm around Magnus’ waist, and took his dick in hand. Dragging it up and down Magnus’ crack to find his entrance once more, he looked into the camera over Magnus’ shoulder.

“Yes, fuck me,” Magnus moaned when Alec pushed back into him. Slamming his ass back, he met Alec’s thrust, almost collapsing from the force of their hips meeting. He started tugging his dick furiously, also looking straight at the camera, almost cumming then and there.

Alec splayed his fingers over Magnus’ abdomen with his left hand and gripped Magnus’ hip with his right. He pushed into Magnus hard and fast, his hands and hips working in perfect unison to fuck Magnus, grunting into Magnus’ ear each time he bottomed out. 

The tentacles that were strapped to Alec’s back bounced erratically around them, almost putting him off his stride. But not quite. Magnus’ body was too tight and hot, wrapped around him, for him to be distracted for long.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Magnus groaned, feeling his balls draw up. It was too much for him to hold out any longer. He jerked the head of his dick with furious, twisting tugs that dragged his orgasm from him, spraying the sheets white.

Magnus’ orgasm only spurred Alec on, burying his face in Magnus’ neck when Magnus continued to jerk himself off. He fastened his lips to Magnus’ neck, pressing sucking kisses to Magnus’ skin as he continued to slam into him.

Magnus shook in Alec’s arms, his dick twitching in his hand. He was unable to stop jerking himself off, still meeting Alec’s thrusts. He didn’t want it to be over and if he was honest with himself, he was still insanely turned on by the fact that Alec was fucking into him so hard and that the audience was going crazy with the tips. 

Craning his head to look Alec in the eye, Magnus smirked before untangling himself from Alec’s grip. When Alec’s hips stuttered, he winked before bending at the waist and burying his elbow in the pillow. Glancing up at the camera, he offered his ass up to Alec, still gripping his dick.

Alec stared down at Magnus, his cock twitching at the sight before him. Magnus, back arched, ass in the air, still jerking himself off. His roommate was fucking glorious. Wasting no more time, he gripped Magnus’ hips and slammed back into him.

Magnus’ eyes rolled back into his head when Alec’s dick sawed at his prostate. Jerking his dick a little faster, arching his back a little more, he buried his face in the crook of his elbow when he achieved the last perfect inch for Alec to fuck into his prostate, again and again.

Magnus’ mewling whimpers finished Alec off. He slammed into Magnus’ ass one last time, burying himself to the hilt, and fucked his load into the condom with tiny, grinding movements. His balls contracted, forcing wave after wave out of him. 

Magnus came again, groaning just as loudly as Alec, though the sound was muffled by his arm. He jerked in Alec’s grip, his entire body shuddering with the force of his second orgasm. He didn’t even complain when Alec collapsed on top of him, too spent to do anything but flop down onto the mattress.

Alec lay on top of Magnus in a panting heap, occasionally rutting into his friend when an aftershock rocked through him. He trailed kisses along the nape of Magnus’ neck as he got his breath back.

Magnus fought for air, finding it a little easier to breathe when Alec came to his senses and levered himself up onto his elbows, giving him a little more room. The kisses on the back of his neck threatened to steal the small amount of air he managed to drag in but he didn’t really care. They felt nice.

It took Alec a moment to get a grip of himself. The sound of the tip counter going crazy dragged him back to himself. Pulling out of Magnus, he lunged forward and grabbed the phone.

Magnus had to help Alec end the live stream when Alec couldn’t find the button. He collapsed next to Alec, sprawling on the bed to come down, still a little giddy and a whole lot sensitive from his two orgasms.

Alec wrestled his way out of the tentacle costume, throwing it and his mask over the side of the bed when he finally got free before collapsing next to Magnus. 

“That was so much better than I was imagining it would be, Alexander,” Magnus muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

“Amazing,” Alec grunted breathlessly. It took a moment for Magnus’ words to sink in. “Wait, you’ve been imagining this?” Alec asked, rolling onto his side to look at Magnus.

“Only two or three times a week for the last four years,” Magnus said honestly. Alec had been inside him not five minutes ago. He had a feeling that he would never be able to hide anything from Alec ever again. “Not the tentacles or the audience,” he clarified after a moment’s thought.

“But the rest of it?” Alec asked, staring into Magnus’ eyes. “Me too,” he said when Magnus nodded.

“Really?” Magnus asked, leaning up on one elbow to look down at Alec. His heart was thundering in his chest. Alec’s nod and sheepish expression had a chuckle bursting out of him.

Magnus bit his lip for a moment, deliberating whether he should do it before just going for it. He cupped Alec’s jaw, searching Alec’s face for a moment, before bending to press a kiss to Alec’s lips.

Alec grinned against Magnus’ lips, which made it hard to kiss Magnus. But he still tried. He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and tugged him closer, pressing a couple of soft kisses to the corners of Magnus’ lips when Magnus pulled back slightly. 

Magnus shook his head when Alec let him up for air. All this time and they could have had more. He settled with his head on Alec’s chest, curling into his side when Alec’s arm snaked beneath his shoulders. Before he remembered the phone.

“Do you want to read the comments?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec let out a short, sharp bark of laughter. 

Alec propped his arm beneath his head to look when Magnus logged back onto the website. Simon had shown them how to navigate the site, much to Jace's delight. His eyebrows shot up when he saw that their tips had surpassed $3000. 

And that was just the tips. They were being paid $2000 for the Live stream plus a bonus for every ten thousand likes they received in the future as they had opted for the live to be saved and posted as a video.

Magnus replayed the recording of the live stream, having to fight his laugh when he watched Alec awkwardly climb through his window.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Alec groaned, watching the action replay. He had never made a sex tape before but he was sure it would be awful to watch so he closed his eyes while Magnus read the comments out. Bursting into laughter when Magnus yelled, “ride that alien dick!”

“Turn it off!” Alec chuckled, rolling them over so he could bury his head in Magnus’ neck.

“They are quite creative, Alexander,” Magnus said, amusement coloring his tone. The comments were thirstier than a fat guy on a hot day. 

“Do you have any regrets?” Magnus asked, switching the phone off.

“Nope, it was actually fun,” Alec said, thinking about how many people had watched them. “Do you?” he asked, peeking up at Magnus’ face.

“None,” Magnus said, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of Alec’s nose. “Come on, let’s get a shower, we’re both gross.”

“Together?” Alec asked hopefully, letting Magnus drag him from the bed. He tugged the condom off and dumped it in the trash as he followed Magnus when Magnus tugged at his hand.

“I found fifty bucks down the side of the chair today. We can order Chinese food while we wait for the money to come through to our bank account,” Magnus said, thinking of the large chunk of debt the $5000 would pay off as he led the way into the bathroom.

“You know, if we made another one, we could pay a few months’ rent in advance,” Alec suggested as he flicked the shower on.

“Alexander, you want to continue to make porn with me? That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me!” Magnus swooned.

“Uhuh, I’ll show you romantic,” Alec growled, sweeping Magnus off of his feet, grinning when Magnus yelped. He stepped into the shower, very much looking forward to showing Magnus his romantic side all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up if you cringed through that awkward tentacle scene 🙌🙌🙌
> 
> Real-life happened this week so I'm behind. You might see multiple uploads over the next few days as I catch up so if you think you've missed one, go back and check what updates I've made. I'll post as fast as I can write them.


End file.
